Sorry To Interrupt: An Ianthony Fanfic
by EmmySmosher713
Summary: When Amelie, the new actress for Smosh, catches Ian and Anthony in the act, she and Noah are trusted with a secret that could change everyone's lives. Who will they trust with their burden? When will they finally come out? And will Noah and Amelie find comfort in their burden? (Rating is T, may change it to M later. WARNING: Ianthony, language. Don't like, don't read. Thanks!)
1. Prologue

"Do you hear that sound?"

Amelie looked up from her script at Noah's green eyes and furrowed her brows. "What sound?" she asked, confused.

"Listen," he replied as he held up a finger. Amelie silenced herself and found that there _was_ a sound.

"It's coming from the costume closet," she noticed. "Should we check it out?"

Noah thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, it's probably fine," he said while pushing up his black-rimmed glasses. "If it keeps going though, we can go see what it is."

Amelie sighed and agreed. "All right." She continued to study her script for the upcoming video.

As Noah and Amelie sat in the lime green chairs in the small lounge area by the window, they found it harder to focus on the task at hand. They looked at each other and widened their eyes in annoyance as Noah ran his hands through his short brown hair. As Amelie rubbed her temples attempting to concentrate, Noah finally stood up.

"I can't take this," he said. "Let's go see what it is, Ami."

"Thank you!" Amelie exclaimed. She practically jumped out of her chair as she caught up to Noah, who was walking to the costume closet. As the two coworkers neared towards the door, Amelie stopped in her tracks and put a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Listen," she whispered. A soft smacking sound came from the room, and they both widened their eyes in confusion and surprise.

"Is that…is someone kissing?" Amelie asked.

"Amelie, should we go i-" Noah started.

"Screw it," she said, and she shoved past Noah and burst in the door. "All right, people, we are trying to learn our lines, and-" Amelie yelled.

"Ami! What are you-" Noah gasped. Amelie turned around and started to explain, but he pointed towards what he was looking at, and when she found it, they both had matching faces.

Ian and Anthony had been making out in the closet. And they had just walked in on them.


	2. Chapter 1

Amelie collapsed onto her white, rose-covered sheets and sighed. Thoughts were pouring into her head like a raging waterfall.

_How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe that happened. Ian and Anthony, of all people. Are they dating? Did it just happen? This is all so confusing!_

Amelie took a deep breath and stood up. She walked to her bathroom and looked herself in the mirror.

"Amelie, calm down," she told her reflection. She grasped the edge of the counter to get closer to the mirror. "It's been a crazy few months, and a crazy day, but you need to calm down. How could you have known what was in there waiting for you anyways?"

She sighed and studied her reflection as she thought about these "crazy few months," as she called them. When Ian and Anthony came and surprised her at her school, she knew immediately what was happening, but she still couldn't comprehend it, even to this day. Long story short, she had won a contest Smosh was holding, and she became an actor on Smosh. Everything had been going quite well, and her dreams were coming true…

_But of course _this _had to happen, _she thought. _Everything in my life has to get screwed up somehow, doesn't it?_

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to do something about it, at the very least, talk to someone about it. There was only one person for that job.

* * *

Noah jumped as his phone started to ring beside him. He was half asleep, while simultaneously watching Netflix and studying his script. He picked up his phone to check the caller ID and pushed up the glasses that were falling off of his face.

"Amelie?" he mumbled to himself. "Oh…" He knew exactly why she was calling.

He answered the call. "Hello?" Noah greeted, trying not to sound like he had just been asleep.

"Hey!" exclaimed Amelie through a crackly phone voice. "Oh, I'm so glad you answered. I thought you would be asleep."

"Well, you have a point. It is almost…" Noah checked the digital clock on the DVR. "One in the morning." He chuckled.

Amelie laughed along with him, a sad laugh. "So… uh…"

"This is about what happened in the costume room, isn't it?" he blurted.

Amelie sighed. "Yeah…" she admitted. "I just needed someone to talk to about it. I just don't know what to do.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You know, I've actually been noticing for a while they've been a little… playful."

"Playful?" Amelie repeated.

"You know what I mean, like, they've been too sweet and nice to each other to just be friends. Like when we go out for lunch. They _always_ pay each other's bills."

"Exactly!" Amelie exclaimed. "I knew I wasn't the _only_ one who noticed."

"And I think I might have heard Anthony call Ian "babe" once or twice." Noah went on. He stood up and started to pace around his bedroom. "I'm sure that there's more than that, too. But you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Yeah, I totally get it. And I'm sure we're not the only ones who have noticed."

"Should we… tell someone?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. I mean, we probably should, but I don't know who to tell. What person will believe us when we tell them that we walked in on an Ianthony make-out sesh in the costume closet?" Amelie pondered out loud.

"True…" Noah admitted. He looked out of his window at the full moon in the navy blue sky. He pondered for a minute. "What about Mari? I think that she knows something we don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like the last time Ian paid Anthony's bill at Chipotle, Mari kind of looked at him funny. Like she knew something was going on."

"Huh. I sure didn't notice." Amelie said. "Well, if you're that sure, I suppose we can give it a try. You sure she won't think we're crazy?"

"Positive." Noah confirmed. "Either way, I've always been able to talk to Mari about anything. Let's just give it a shot, okay?"

Amelie thought for a minute. This was a big risk to take. They could be confiding something in Mari that she didn't know. Their little secret could, at worst, destroy Ian and Anthony's relationship, and with it, Smosh.

"You know what?" Amelie started.

"What?"

"I trust you, Noah. You've been my closest friend for these past few months, and if I'm going to do this with anyone, it's gonna be you. I'm going to film a Gametime tomorrow with her, and then I can talk to her about it. It that okay with you?"

"Yeah! You do that, and if you need backup, we can approach her together the next day. You try that first, though, and let me know how it goes. Sound like a plan, Stan?" Noah asked.

Amelie laughed at the cheesy joke. "Sure. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Alright. See you tomorrow," Noah beamed.

"Bye."

Amelie hung up. She set her phone down on her nightstand and sighed. She looked at her reflection again and pondered the conversation she'd just had. She had never done anything like this before. She was normally quiet, and stayed out of drama like this. But when the drama hit her in the face like this, she had to do something about it.

She lay down in her bed again. _Please, God, please let this work. Mari has to believe us, _she thought as her eyes slowly closed, and she lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading my first fanfic! Criticism is always welcomed, I'm only 13, I probably need to work on some things.**

**Thanks again! -Emmy**


	3. Chapter 2

"I knew it!"

Amelie flinched at the enthusiastic answer from Mari. She looked into her dark brown eyes for a moment, her face conveying confusion and surprise.

"Wait, you _knew it? _What do you mean, you knew it?" she exclaimed.

"J-just a second," Mari stammered. She quickly slipped out of the seat she was in and ran to the door of the conference room they were in. "Joshua! David! Matt! Amra! Wes! Get in here! _Quick!" _she squealed.

Amelie sat in her place at the end of the long table, stunned. _How could Mari know? What did she know about? The kiss? Or does she know something I don't…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Smosh Games crew thundering into the room like a herd of elephants. They took their places at the table while Mari carefully closed the door behind them.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Joshua squealed, flailing his hands like a fangirl. "Is this for real?"

"If this is for real, you owe me fifty bucks, Matt," David commented, turning to the man.

"It's okay, because I'm getting my fifty bucks back from Wes," he retorted.

"Aw, damnit!" Wes shouted, slapping the table.

"Wait, what?" Amelie interrupted. The whole crew set their wallets down and turned to her with confused looks in their eyes.

"Oh…she doesn't know," Mari muttered after a short, awkward pause, looking at the five men and motioning to Amelie with her head. They all looked back at each other and nodded with knowing looks in their eyes.

"Okay, so long story short, Ami," Joshua started to explain.

Matt burst in. "Ever since Smosh Games was a thing, we've all kind of been betting that Ianthony is real, so this is kind of the biggest moment of our lives."

"So tell us what happened!" David exclaimed. The whole crew turned their chairs towards Amelie and waited for her to begin her fanfiction-turned-real.

Amelie stared at everyone, still confused. _Well, this is great, _she thought. _My coworkers are all hardcore Ianthony shippers. _She sighed as she got up to check the door. Nobody was there. She closed the blinds that covered the window on the door and sat back down.

"Okay, but if I tell you this, you have to _promise_ that this story doesn't leave this room. If word gets out that Ian and Anthony know, they are going to be _pissed._ Got it?" Amelie said harshly, while keeping her voice down.

* * *

"Well?" Noah asked. "What did she say?"

Noah was sitting in Amelie's room. He had invited himself over as soon as he heard the conversation went well, but Amelie didn't mind. He did that a lot, and she just _had _to tell him.

"Well… she flipped. And brought everyone else into the room," blurted Amelie.

Noah laughed. "What did they all do?"

"Well, I learned that they have all been hardcore Ianthony shippers ever since Smosh Games was formed. They were all passing around bet money and freaking out!" Amelie started to laugh along.

"Really? Even David?" Noah asked in amusement.

"Even David! Everyone was squealing, and I think Joshua even shed a tear!" By this point they were dying of laughter. After they finally calmed down, though, they knew there was a huge question looming over their heads.

"So… what do we do now?" Noah inquired.

"That's a good question." Amelie ran her hands through her long, ombre hair and began to braid it to the side. "We should tell Olivia and Keith. I don't want them feeling left out."

"Yeah, we can both do that tomorrow at the Smosh shoot," Noah nodded. He began to stare off into space.

"What are you thinking?" Amelie asked.

Noah sighed. "Just… this is all so crazy. If I'd had know what was waiting for us in that room…" He paused for a minute. "Amelie, if you had known what was in the room, would you still have gone in there?"

The young girl paused in the middle of her braiding and thought for a moment. "I don't know right now. I guess I'll figure it out. For now though, we just need to keep this quiet. Make sure they don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay." Noah replied.

For a long time everything was quiet. The orange sky shone sunlight into the pink-walled bedroom. The two 18 year-olds sat on the bed thinking about the life-changing burden they now carried on their shoulders.

Noah looked at Amelie. Her chocolate brown eyes looked towards the window in a daze. Her now-braided hair was thrown over her shoulder, and _damn,_ _it looked _good_, _he thought. Now he started to see her a bit differently. For years he had been trying to find someone to understand him, to support him, to love him like he was. Amelie understood. With this crazy Smosh business taking over his life, he hadn't had time to really look for a girlfriend, _but maybe, _he thought, _maybe I don't have to look much further._

They both jumped at the sudden ringing of Noah's phone. He looked down and realized, in dismay, it was the alarm he had set to go home.

"Crap," Noah muttered under his breath. "I gotta go, Ami."

"Alright," she replied.

As Noah gathered his things and headed towards the door, Amelie thought, _sure is nice to have someone to talk to. He's the only one who's understood my situation. Hell, he's the only one who's ever understood me at all. Noah's given me so much help over these past few months, it's unbelievable. I could just go up and… wait, what?_

"Ami…?" Noah waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Ami! Are you there?"

"Oh, s-sorry," Amelie mumbled, focusing her eyes. _Well, shit, _she thought. "Well, see you tomorrow at the shoot."

Noah started to go in for a hug. Considering they were good friends, this wasn't the first time they had hugged, but it felt _different._ Amelie rested her head on his chest, and Noah took his place on her shoulder, their perfume and cologne combining into one beautiful smell.

"I know this sounds weird," Noah admitted, "but I wish it could be like this forever."

"Don't worry, it isn't. I feel the exact same way," Amelie reassured him.

As the orange sun set outside, and the stars were just starting to appear, for a moment, just a moment, the burden of their secret was lifted off their shoulders, and the two teens could comfort themselves in each other.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Ooh, Amelie x Noah action ;) Anyways, criticism is welcome! I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I had testing, so. I had to finish the chapter this morning.**

**Thanks again! -Emmy**


	4. Chapter 3

Amelie was drinking a bottle of water in the break room. Today was the day of the Smosh shoot, and the first day she and Noah had seen Ian and Anthony since the costume room incident. So far, nobody had mentioned anything, but all four of them knew _something _was bound to happen. They all had a security of sorts. Nobody had said anything, so they could avoid the subject, but the second someone mentioned something…

"Shit!" Amelie exclaimed. While she was busy being nervous about the possible confrontation to come, she had spilled her water on her white oxford shirt. Thankfully, it wasn't part of her costume, but she still needed to get it off. However, just as she was about to get up, Noah, who was in the break room with her, ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"I got it!" Noah shouted as he dashed out the door.

"Thanks!" Amelie shouted after him. She smiled. _How very gentlemanly, _she thought, as her eyes glazed over, thinking about possible scenarios about how they would fall in love. After the hug last night, Noah and only Noah was on her mind. She had come to realize how smart, kind, funny, and cute he was.

Olivia gasped suddenly after coming to a realization while sitting in the corner, drinking a Snapple. "You like him!" she beamed.

"What? No! No I don't!" Amelie denied, shaking her head at her. "That's ridiculous."

"Um, have you _seen_ the way you've been looking at him today?" Olivia persisted, pointing towards the door Noah had just left through.

"What are you talking about?" Amelie asked.

"Denial! Amelie, you are in DENIAL!" Olivia yelled. "And I should know! I've been at this love thing longer than you have!"

"I don't know what you-" Amelie started, getting out of her chair and walking towards Olivia.

Just then, Keith walked in the break room. "Jesus, what are you two shouting about?" he asked, a concerned look in his eye.

"Amelie likes Noah!" Olivia burst out, laughing loudly.

"Shut up!" Amelie yelled, putting a hand over her face.

Keith started laughing along with Olivia. "I figured," he replied to Olivia's confession. "You've been looking at him weird the whole day."

"Thank you!" Olivia said, pushing Amelie's hand away from her face. "We all know it."

"I don't like him!" Amelie groaned.

"Don't like who?" Noah questioned as he ran back in the room, paper towels in hand.

"Nobody!" Amelie replied, a bit too soon. Olivia and Keith composed themselves. They had once been teenagers, too, and they didn't want to give away Amelie's secret. However, they still gave each other a glance and a smirk when Amelie wasn't looking.

"Okay… well, I brought paper towels," Noah said. He handed half of them over to Amelie, who thanked him, and they both started cleaning up the water spills.

While Amelie was cleaning up her shirt, Noah looked at her from the tables and motioned towards the other two actors, in a _should we?_ fashion. Amelie thought for a moment and then nodded at him.

After all of the wet paper towels were thrown away, and Amelie's clothes looked good as new, Noah decided to speak up. "So, guys, we have something to talk about," he said, changing the playful mood to something more serious.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Well," Amelie began quietly, "it happened a couple of days ago. Noah and I were studying our scripts in the lounge area, and we heard a noise. When we went to go check it out…" she paused for a moment.

"Ian and Anthony were in there kissing," Noah blurted.

Olivia and Keith gasped. "What?" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Shh!" Amelie said, widening her eyes and looking back at the door to make sure no one heard.

"You've got to be joking," Keith whispered.

"We're not, we swear," Noah promised. "We wanted to make sure you knew, but you have to _promise _not to tell. We've already told the Smosh Games crew, but besides the ten of us, nobody can know. Okay?"

Olivia and Keith looked at each other. "We promise," nodded Olivia. "I don't know whether to believe it or not, but I won't tell."

"Good," Amelie breathed. "that's all we needed."

After that, the four of them carried on with their normal conversations. However, Keith was suspicious. He didn't think Ian and Anthony would notice each other in that way, let alone kiss in the costume closet. _Olivia is being ridiculous, _he thought. _I'm sure she doesn't think that's true._

_She better not._

* * *

"What are we going to do about Amelie and Noah?"

Anthony focused onto Ian's bright blue eyes, blurring out the costume room around them. He honestly didn't know; ever since it happened a couple of days ago, they had both been avoiding the subject. But now, they needed to discuss it. If Amelie and Noah had told anyone else, or worse, leaked it to the media, Smosh and their relationship could be in danger. Until now, Ian and Anthony had kept their love a secret, but now it had been leaked to the two actors. They had to do something.

Anthony sighed. "I don't know," he replied. "I don't want to have to do anything harsh to them, especially to Amelie. I mean, she's only been on for a few months, and I would hate to kick her off, especially because she won the contest."

Ian nodded. "I agree. Plus, I don't think it's reasonable. They didn't know. Did they?" He tilted his head towards his boyfriend.

"I don't think so," he wondered out loud. "At least as far as I know. Besides them, I don't think anyone else knew."

"People might know now, though. Amelie and Noah could have told anyone right now. They could have told Smosh Games, they could have told the other actors here-" Ian started to list off names.

"They could have told the fans." Anthony mentioned reluctantly.

Ian shuddered. "Let's just hope that we were right to trust them in this position and didn't do that, okay? Best case scenario."

"Positive imagery?" Anthony asked playfully.

"Sure," Ian giggled. "Positive imagery."

He laid his head on his lover's lap. Anthony smiled and began to pet the long strands of brown hair that covered Ian's forehead.

"Can it just be like this forever?" Ian asked. He yawned. _Damnit, Anthony,_ he thought. When Anthony petted his forehead, it _always _made him sleepy.

"I wish," Anthony replied. "but we need to talk about what we're going to do with them. We're avoiding the subject and you know it."

"I know, I just…" Ian whined. "Can we talk about it when we get home? We should probably go film."

"You're right," Anthony admitted. "Let's go." He started to stand.

Ian, however, stopped him from leaving. "Uh-uh," he said, tugging on Anthony's arm. "That was perfect."

Anthony sighed, but laughed. His boyfriend could be the silliest. "Alright, babe, but just a few more minutes. Then we have to go."

"Yay!" Ian mock-cheered.

Anthony sat back down, giggling. Ian sat up, and they kissed. Anthony grabbed the back of Ian's neck, and they stayed like that for a moment, locked in a deep, passionate embrace. Though it was sweet, the two lovers knew that they had a huge burden on their shoulders, looming above them like a dark rain cloud. But, for now, their sunshine could chase the rain clouds away.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I know this took a bit longer than my past chapter did to upload, but hey, you got some Ianthony. Also, thank you to Winter-ShinyDragon for being my first reviewer! As ridiculous as it sounds, you made my day just by reviewing my story! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks again! -Emmy**


End file.
